No regrets
by TheEnglishRejects
Summary: The night after Backlash 2009, Randy Orton thinks back over the last few months.. ONESHOT. NoPairings.


**After watching Backlash 2009 this just came up in my head. One shot about Randy Orton's thoughts about over the last few months.**

**Disclaimer— WWE owns Randy Orton, Ted or Cody. I (unfortunately) do not.**

**——**

Randy smirked widely to himself as he sat on the checked orangeish and brow sofa in his hotel room that had for the last night and the next two days, the last few month's actions replayed over and over again through his mind. He chuckled coldly to himself as he looked over at hisbrand new WWE belt.. Finally, he'd done it.. He had successfully destroyed the McMahon family.

And just think, all he had to do was claim he had some weird disorder, that he'd only heard about on the television while channel surfing, called IDE and he'd just stand there and watch venomously as his plan -that he'd only made as a way to try and get revenge on Hunter. Never did he think it would actually work- fall into place..

"Stupid, naive Stephanie.. You should have kept your mouth shut girl.. Now look at it all. You got everything you deserved.." Randy whispered to himself.

**——**

_The night he slapped across the face before he managed to say those deadly two little words, before punting him hard in the head just set the plan into motion.. One by one.. Randy knew that he would finish them all off. No would be able to stand in his way. He'd get them all.. Just, one, by, one.._

_The shock that he painted all across his face that night was all just an act. What else did anyone expect? Randy Orton to actually feel GUILTY?! And it was just so, so easy to disguise the way that all he wanted to do was bend over and scream insane things into the face of Mr. McMahon.. Oh, what he wouldn't do to go back and do it.._

_And do you really want to know what kept him going? The only other thing except the revenge that ran thickly through his blood.. The deep, tense fear in almost every single Superstar or fans eyes that he would come across.. It didn't make him think badly about the way he handled to situation, just spurred him on, made him want to do worse than he had before.. Their fear was like lust to him. The more he saw, the more he needed to finish the job he'd started.._

**——**

Randy grinned to himself as he thought back to the time he'd first punted Shane McMahon in the head. _'Two down.. Just two left to go..' where the only words as he looked down at him and grinned evilly. The sound of his foot connecting with his skull fiercely still ran through his ears today. The way that Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes surrounded him, watching as they both smirked victoriously as they looked at the damage Randy had caused, before they both smirked at their leader again.._

_Oh Stephanie, poor, stupid, naive Stephanie. The Perfect Daddy's Little Princess. He remembered clearly as he watched her run down to try and protect her brother, screaming his name name as she begged that he would be alright. Then, she just had to turn to face Randy and Legacy and beg him, beg him to stop everything.. Then it happened. That was the moment. He just had to get revenge on Stephanie. So he RKOed her. He brought it on herself.. She was the one who slapped HIM! Calling him a suck-up, that what got him going in for the attack on her. Randy remember every single little detail about her.._

_The way her skin felt against his. The wetness from her tears and the softness as she fell down onto her pretty little face._

_She smelled amazing oddly enough._

_It would crave into Randy's mind for the rest of his life.. He never felt guilty and he never would. He would never regret one tiny detail. Ever.._

**——**

_Triple H. Like he was ever going to scare Randy. The Game scare THE Legend Killer._ Randy scoffed loudly at the thought and chuckled harshly, rolling his eyes slightly before trailing slowly back into thought once again.. _As much as he tried, The Game could never get to him or any other of Legacy. _

''And he never will.'' Randy whispered aloud, causing Ted and Cody to break away from each other and look at the newly crowned WWE champion with raised eyebrows. Randy glanced over at them for a second before shaking his head sharply with a quiet growl, narrowing his eyes at the pair before going silent again..

_Then one night.. That one night was the night it was all suppose to end.. But, of course, things got changed, like always.. It was the night he had a handi-cap match with himself and Ted vs Triple H. The game really did have no idea. None what so ever.. Never would he have guessed that Cody Rhodes was under the ring, waiting, just waiting for him to get the sledge hammer. That's when we attacked and got him handcuffed. The look on The Game's face was absolutely priceless._

Randy smirked wider as he continued to think about that night, his eyes blazing wildly.

_Stephanie just had to come down yet again and try to save her husband, JUST at the moment where he was about to end it all. With The Game's own weapon.. One strike of the sledge hammer and Hunter would have been out for the night.. Randy smirked as he walked towards the only daughter of the Mr. McMahon, the fear in her eyes only drove him on, making him lust over hers and everyone else's fear all over again._

_The way she struggled out of his grasp burned into Randy's mind, and probably always will. Then, he gave her a DDT, watching her pretty little face smash down against the floor one more time. Hunter's face will always please him. Until the day of his burying he'll always grin at the old memory._

Randy smirked yet again to himself before brushing his fingertips over his lips lightly as he thought of the next thing, closing his eyes.

_The way Stephanie's lips felt up against his will burn inside of him forever. The warmth of them. The softness. The way that the smell of vanilla surrounded her made him crave for her more. The lust bolted through him more than it ever had before.._

_But Randy hadn't even finished there. No, that was just the beginning.. He wasn't finished until he destroyed Hunter like he'd destroyed him all them years ago that night after he had won his very first title belt. That thought caused him to snarl down, before turning and smirking as he stared down at The Game before whacking the sledgehammer into his gut, watching him fall down to the ground in one big heap.._

**——**

Randy chuckled coldly and turned his gaze towards his 'Partners in Crime', instantly regretting it as he cringed slightly at the view in front of him before coughing loudly and watching as the Priceless pair pulled apart. He smirked and shook his head before grinning widely at the pair then slinging his championship belt over her shoulder and patting it with a proud grin.

He'd finally gone it. He'd destroyed the McMahon family, and he was far from over.

The punt to Triple H at Backlash was just the beginning of the new torture Hunter was going to discover.. He had the one thing that The Game worked for and defended successfully so many times before..

_Ladies and Gentleman, your NEW WWE Champion.. Randy Orton!_


End file.
